The Destructive Wisher
by Zinka17
Summary: Kowalski invents a device that grants wishes, but when everyone wants to use it, things get ugly.
1. Kowalski's Invention

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Penguins of Madagascar. They all belong to Dreamworks and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

"Yes! It's done! After several weeks of hard work it's finally done!" Kowalski shouted. It was midnight in the penguins' HQ.

Kowalski had been working on an invention for the past three weeks in secret. He didn't want anyone else to find out about it. At least, not yet.

It was a wish granter. Unlike many other wish granters in movies, this one had unlimited wishes. Anyone who held it could make as many wishes as they wanted. Plus, it was nearly indestructible.

It was a fairly small device. It was egg shaped, made out of metal, and about the size of a small laptop.

Kowalski was exhausted. He had stayed up for hours and his eyes were red.

He wanted to make sure the wisher was in a safe place where no one could get to it while he was sleeping. He locked it up in a heavy duty safe, and then went to bed.

* * *

"Ah! Good morning sunshine!" Kowalski said grinning as he woke up and went over to the safe.

Private yawned and stretched in his bunk, then rubbed his eyes. He looked over at Kowalski who was opening the safe and taking out the wisher. Then he got out of the bed and walked over to him.

"Kowalski, what's that?" Private asked.

"Huh? What's what?" Kowalski said frantically hiding the wisher behind his back.

"That thing you're hiding behind your back!" Private exclaimed pointing at Kowalski.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kowalski said smiling nervously.

"Well if _you_ won't tell me what it is, I'll just get Skipper and ask him," Private said as he headed towards Skipper's bunk.

"No! Don't! Skipper doesn't have to get involved in this," Kowalski said laughing nervously. "I'll tell you what it is! Just don't wake up Skipper!"

"Well all right. What is it?" Private asked.

"It's a wish granter! You just have to hold it and make a wish, then it will come true!" Kowalski said showing it to Private.

"Really? That's neat!" Private said.

"Uh huh," Kowalski nodded.

"How many wishes can you make?" Private asked.

"As many as you want! The device is designed to have unlimited wishes!" Kowalski explained.

"Neat! May I try it?" Private asked reaching out for it.

"No! In the wrong hands this could be very dangerous!" Kowalski warned.

"Aw come on! I'm just going to wish for some silly putty!" Private said.

"I'll wish it for you then," Kowalski said.

"No! I want to do it myself!" Private complained.

Skipper turned over in his sleep and mumbled something.

Kowalski sighed. "Oh all right! Just don't wake up Skipper!" He whispered as he handed the wisher to Private.

"Yay! I wish for some silly putty!" Private said quietly. The wisher glowed for a minute and then stopped. On the ground in front of Private was a red silly putty egg. "Yes! It worked!" Private cheered.

"Now give me back my wisher!" Kowalski demanded.

"Here you go!" Private said as he picked up the egg. He opened it and took out the lump of pink silly putty, pulling and stretching it. "Oh, this is so fun!" He giggled.

"Now would you mind playing with that somewhere else? I don't want Skipper to wake up and see you playing with it!" Kowalski growled.

"Why do you care if he sees it?" Private asked.

"Because he'll ask where you got it, and I don't want him to find out about the wisher," Kowalski replied.

"But if he asks I'll just tell him I got it someplace else," Private responded.

"He'll be suspicious. It's not that easy for a penguin to find silly putty in a zoo. Just take it somewhere else!" Kowalski yelled.

"Fine! You're so mean!" Private said frowning at Kowalski as he walked away.

"Finally, he's gone! Now I can play around with my invention!" Kowalski chuckled to himself. He took the wisher in his lab and thought of what he could wish for.

"Hm, I wish for a pair of noise canceling headphones," Kowalski said. The wisher glowed and then stopped, and there were a pair of headphones on Kowalski's head. "Now I need to test them out."

He walked over to the room that Private was in. "Private! I just wished for some noise canceling headphones, and I need to see if they work. Say something! No, yell something!" Kowalski said.

"Um, HI KOWALSKI!" Private shouted.

"What was that?" Kowalski asked.

"I said, HI KOWALSKI!" Private repeated.

"One more time?" Kowalski asked.

"HI KOWALKSI!" Private yelled as loud as he could.

"Yes! They work! This is my greatest invention ever! I can wish for anything in the universe!" Kowalski cheered. He danced around the room.

"Um, okay then. I'm going to play with my silly putty!" Private said as he went back to playing with it.

"Well, I guess I'll go back to my lab now. See you later Private!" Kowalski said waving.

A few minutes after Kowalski left the room, Skipper walked in. "Private, where did you get that silly putty?" He asked.

"Oh, Kowalski made this invention that grants wishes. I wished for some silly putty!" Private said without thinking.

"A wish granter? Kowalski invented a wish granter? Why didn't he tell me?" Skipper yelled.

"Oh, did I say wish granter? I meant a silly putty machine! It makes silly putty!" Private said laughing nervously.

"Nice try Private. Kowalski thinks he can hide his invention from me? Well, just wait until I get my hands on it!" Skipper said.

* * *

**A/N: If you have any suggestions on what characters should wish for, leave it in a review! Also, please tell me what you think of this story so far!**

**P.S. I was playing with silly putty when I wrote this. :D**


	2. Julien's Wishes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Penguins of Madagascar. They all belong to Dreamworks and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Kowalski was still in his lab using the wisher. Already he had wished for noise canceling headphones, amnesia spray, a box of assorted chocolates, and a spider web gun.

"Hm, what else could I wish for? I can't think of anything," Kowalski said.

"How about a good reason for not telling me about this wisher?" Skipper said frowning as he opened the door and came in.

"Agh! Skipper! How did you find out about it?" Kowalski asked.

"Private told me. And I wanna try it out!" Skipper said with his flipper outstretched.

"Uh, I'd love to let you use the wisher Skipper, but I can't," Kowalski said hesitantly.

"And why not?" Skipper asked angrily.

"Well, this is a very wonderful device, but it can also be very dangerous. I don't want anything bad to happen. Besides, _I_ invented it, so it's mine!" Kowalski yelled.

"You dare to disobey your commander?" Skipper cautioned.

"Y-Yes," Kowalski said meekly.

"Well then. I didn't want to have to do this Kowalski, but you leave me no choice. I'm gonna have to take it by force!" Skipper yelled.

He leaped at Kowalski, but Kowalski dodged just in time and Skipper hit the wall. Kowalski quickly dashed out of the room, carrying the wisher.

"Get back here Kowalski!" Skipper shouted.

Kowalski ran over to the wall of the dining room. "I wish I was in the lemur habitat!" Kowalski said. The wisher glowed. "Hurry up you stupid machine!"

"Aha! Now I've got you!" Skipper grinned, cornering Kowalski. He leaped at Kowalski again, but he only grabbed the air. Kowalski was gone. "Dang it!" Skipper yelled.

* * *

"The king is bored. Maurice! Entertain me!" Julien yelled.

"Right away your highness!" Maurice said. He grabbed three pieces of fruit and juggled them. He was doing good at first, but then he accidentally dropped everything and tripped over a banana, falling on his face.

"BOR-ING!" Julien yelled. "I am not amused Maurice."

All of a sudden Kowalski appeared next to Julien.

"Look Maurice! It's the smarty penguin! And he has a gift for me!" Julien yelled happily.

"I didn't bring a gift for you!" Kowalski said.

"Don't be silly. You're holding the gift right now, and you've brought it here to me!" Julien said. Before Kowalski could do anything, Julien grabbed the wisher.

"Hey! Give that back!" Kowalski shouted.

Julien turned the wisher around, examining it. "What kind of gift is this? It doesn't do anything!" He complained.

"Julien, listen! I didn't bring that as a gift for you. I was trying to get away from Skipper and the first thing I thought of was to come here. Now please, give me the wisher!" Kowalski demanded.

"Wisher? What is a wisher?" Julien asked.

"Oh, I didn't mean wisher. I meant, uh, fisher! Yes! It catches fish! You know, because us penguins love fish!" Kowalski said.

"Ugh! The king does not like dirty fish! I wish you would have brought me a better gift," Julien said. Right after he said that, a big green box with a blue ribbon appeared. "Ooh! I wonder what kind of gift that is!"

Julien went over to the box and opened it. It was a big radio, and it was brand new. "A new boomy box! Oh thank you smarty penguin! It's just what I wanted!"

"I didn't give you that radio. But I suppose there's no harm in you keeping it. Just give me back my wisher, I mean fisher!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"Here take it! I wish you would go back to your penguin home!" Julien said.

"No!" Kowalski yelled. He tried to grab the wisher from Julien, but he was already gone.

"Whoa! What just happened? That smarty penguin just vanished into thin air!" Julien remarked.

"Uh, Julien, I don't think that thing he gave you catches fish. When you said you wished he would have brought you a better gift, a new one appeared. And when you said you wished he would go back to his penguin home, he disappeared! And you were holding that "fisher" the whole time! I think it grants wishes!" Maurice explained.

"Hm, if what you are saying is true, then if I say I wish for a red balloon, I should get one, right?" Just as Julien had wished for, a red balloon was there in his hand. "It works! I can't believe it! I'm going to wish for so many things!" Julien cheered.

Mort and Maurice stayed by Julien so they could have a turn with the wisher. "I wish for a better throne to sit on!" Julien announced.

The old throne made of bamboo disappeared and in its place was a throne made of gold, with several rubies and diamonds encrusted into it. Julien ran over to it and jumped up onto it.

"Oh! It's so beautiful! I wish for a huge, amazing crown!" A crown three times the size of his old one appeared on his head. It was three times bigger than his old one and was made out of gold with rubies and diamonds in it, just like the throne.

"Mort! Maurice! Look! Look at the king's new crown! Isn't it wonderful?" Julien laughed.

"Uh, ya Julien," Maurice said uninterested. He didn't care about the stuff Julien was wishing for. He wanted to wish for something for himself. "Could I use that for a minute?"

"Not yet! I still have many more wishes!" Julien replied.

"But your majesty—"

"I wish for pajamas and fuzzy slippers!" Julien said. In an instant he was wearing pale green pajamas and matching slippers.

"I wish for some bubbly gum, a whistle, a set of drums, a bunch of colorful lights, fancy clothes, chow mein, and a pet turtle!" Julien yelled. All of the things he wished for appeared on the ground around him.

"Okay Julien I think that's enough. You don't wanna overdo it," Maurice said.

"King Julien, can I have the balloon?" Mort asked.

"No Mort! You cannot have the balloon!" Julien shouted.

"Aw come on man be reasonable! You can just wish for another one," Maurice said.

Julien rubbed his chin in thought. Then he had an idea. "Okay Mort, you can have the balloon," he said as he handed it to Mort. Then he whispered into the wisher, "I wish the balloon had helium in it instead of air!"

"Oh thank you King Julien this is so— Ah!" Mort yelled. The balloon began floating in the air, and Mort was lifted off the ground. "King Julien! Help me!"

"Mort! Just let go of the balloon before it gets too high!" Maurice shouted.

"Okay!" Mort yelled.

"Quick! I wish the balloon was tied to Mort's hand!" Julien said to the wisher.

Mort tried to jump down, but then he realized the balloon was tied to his hand. "Maurice! I can't jump down! I'm floating away!" He yelled.

"Don't worry Mort! I'll get you down once I get a turn with the wisher!" Maurice called up to Mort. Mort yelled something else, but Julien and Maurice couldn't hear him because he was too far away.

"Julien, why would you do that?" Maurice asked angrily.

"Because he's so annoying!" Julien replied.

"Well you can't let him float forever! Eventually he'll be too high up and he won't be able to breathe because of lack of oxygen!" Maurice said.

"You're right! What have I done?" Julien said. "I wish Mort was back here with us."

Mort suddenly appeared, but the balloon had popped. "Oh thank you King Julien! I thought I would never get back!" He ran up to Julien and hugged his feet.

"Ah! I have to do something! I wish Mort was in a really small cage!" Julien said.

A cage appeared a few feet away from Julien and Maurice, and Mort was in it. "I don't like this cage King Julien! It's too small! Please let me out!" He begged.

"I wish Mort had a muzzle on so he will be quiet!" Julien said. A muzzle was on Mort and he couldn't say anything. "That's better!" Julien said.

"Okay Julien you've had your fun. Now it's _my_ turn!" Maurice demanded

"Now now Maurice, don't be so bossy! I am the king and I want more wishes!" Julien said. "I wish that when the moon comes out tonight, it will have my face on it!"

"When can I have a turn?" Maurice whined.

"When I am done! To make you happy, I will wish for more Maurices. You can play with them," Julien said. "I wish for ten Maurices."

"But Julien, I don't want ten more of me!" Maurice complained. But Julien had already made the wish. Ten other Maurices surrounded the real one.

They picked him up and carried him to the bounce house. Then they threw him in and popped it. The plastic fell all over him and the other Maurices ran away.

"Oh, I'll get you Julien! Just wait until I get the wisher!" Maurice said angrily.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the suggestions liripoop! They really helped me write this chapter. :)**


	3. Getting The Wisher Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Penguins of Madagascar. They all belong to Dreamworks and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

"Kowalski, you're back home. And you don't have the wisher! What happened?" Skipper yelled.

"When you were chasing me I wished to be at the lemur habitat because it was the first thing that came to my head. I just wanted to get away from you." Kowalski said.

Skipper glared at him. Kowalski ignored him and continued.

"After I got there, Julien figured out how the wisher works, and he wished me here," Kowalski explained.

"Well then we have to get it back!" Skipper yelled. "For one thing I haven't gotten to make any wishes yet, and Julien could wish for something dangerous!"

"You're right Skipper! We'll have to be careful though. If Julien knows we're coming to take it back, he may wish for anything to stop us!" Kowalski warned.

"We'll wear protective suits then," Skipper said.

"You don't understand Skipper. He might not wish for anything to hurt us. He might wish for us to be back here at the HQ, or make it so that we can't come back! We can't let him see us," Kowalski informed.

"Let's go tonight when he's asleep," Skipper suggested.

"Alright. That should work," Kowalski said. They high flipped each other.

* * *

Maurice had finally gotten himself out from under the collapsed balloon.

He was furious. If Julien had just let him use the wisher for one minute, he would have been happy.

But that selfish king had to keep it for himself the whole time, even though he already had tons of stuff.

Maurice stomped over to Julien. He was going to give him a piece of his mind.

"I wish that—"

"Stop right there Julien! You've been using that thing all day and won't let anyone else have it! Well guess what? Now it's _my_ turn!" Maurice tackled Julien and grabbed the wisher. "I wish Julien was in the cage instead of Mort!" He yelled.

"No Maurice!" Julien yelled. "I'll be nice! I promise!"

"Too late Julien," Maurice laughed. Julien was already in the cage and Mort was beside Maurice. "I wish the muzzle was off Mort and on Julien."

"Yay!" Mort clapped.

"Mm mmm mmph!" Julien yelled.

"I can't understand you with that muzzle on Julien! Maybe next time you'll learn to share," Maurice said. "Come on Mort. Let's go have some fun with this thing," he said as they walked away.

Julien kept yelling even though no one could understand him. Mort and Maurice just laughed and ignored him.

"I wish I had a banana coconut smoothie," Maurice said. A huge smoothie appeared next to them. "Whoah that's big! I can't drink all of that by myself. Mort, do you wanna share it?"

"Ooh yes! I like smoothies!" Mort yelled excitedly.

"I wish I had an extra cup and straw," Maurice said. They appeared and Maurice poured a bunch of the smoothie into the cup, then put a straw in it and handed it to Mort.

"Thank you Maurice!" Mort said happily. He chugged it down quickly without stopping. "More!" He yelled.

"Dang! You sure were thirsty!" Maurice exclaimed in shock. "Here, you can have some more. He poured more of the smoothie into Mort's cup. Then he tried some himself. "Mm! This is so good!"

"It's the best smoothie ever!" Mort said. He had already finished his second cup. "Can I wish for something now?" He asked sweetly.

"Sure! Here you go," Maurice replied as he handed the wisher to Mort.

"I wish for a big teddy bear!" Mort said. A light brown teddy bear twice the size of Mort appeared. He hugged it. "It's so cuddly!" Mort said. "Your turn." He handed the wisher back to Maurice.

"I wish for a fluffy pillow," Maurice said. A giant white pillow appeared and Maurice picked it up. "This is the softest pillow ever!" He exclaimed. "Now I'll have no trouble sleeping at all." He handed the wisher back to Mort.

"I wish for a lollipop!" Mort said. They continued wishing for simple things like this for several hours until they got bored. It was 10:00 pm when they finally stopped.

Maurice yawned. "Mort, it's getting late and I'm tired. Let's go to bed now. We can make more wishes tomorrow," he said sleepily.

"Okay. I'm sleepy too," Mort agreed. Maurice took the wisher with him to his new bedroom and put it under his bed. Mort crawled into his own bed on the other side of the room, and they both fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"Get ready men!" Skipper commanded. He, Private, Kowalski and Rico were at the Lemur Habitat. They all tiptoed over to where Julien usually slept, but they didn't see him anywhere.

"Where is he?" Private asked.

"I don't know. I don't see him or the other two anywhere!" Skipper stated.

"Look! Over there!" Kowalski yelled, pointing over at the cage. The four penguins turned their heads and saw Julien in the cage. He was awake and stared at them wide-eyed.

"Well, looks like someone already got their revenge on Julien," Skipper commented. "I guess Maurice couldn't handle him any more."

"We don't have time to stand around here chatting. We've got to find the wisher!" Kowalski complained.

"You're right. I bet Maurice still has it. Come on! Let's go find him," Skipper said as he started to walk in the other direction.

"Wait! We can't just leave Julien here like this!" Private said. "I know he's caused some trouble, but I think he's learned his lesson."

"Mm hm!" Julien agreed nodding his head vigorously.

Skipper sighed in annoyance. "All right! Rico, I need bolt cutters!" He ordered.

Rico coughed up a pair of bolt cutters and handed them to Skipper. He cut the lock off the cage. Julien jumped out and took the muzzle off.

"Oh thank you penguins!" Julien said gratefully as he hugged Skipper's leg. "It was so cramped in there!"

"Get off of me you freak!" Skipper yelled, shaking his leg.

"Oh, sorry," Julien apologized.

"Where's the wisher?" Kowalski asked.

"Maurice has it. He is sleeping in his new bedroom," Julien answered.

"Then let's go!" Skipper ordered. They were about to go, but all of a sudden a bright, white light illuminated the whole place. Everyone looked up at the sky.

"Look at the moon everyone! It has my face on it! It's so beautiful!" Julien yelled.

"That's creepy!" Skipper said.

"No it isn't! It's wonderful!" Julien protested.

"Whatever! We have to get the wisher back!" Skipper yelled.

They all ran towards Maurice's bedroom. When they got there they burst the door open. Maurice shot up awake in his bed.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Maurice asked angrily.

"We need that wisher back!" Skipper replied. "It's too dangerous!"

"I'm not gonna wish for anything bad! I'm just having a little fun with it," Maurice said.

"Please Maurice! I'm the one who invented it in the first place, and I've barely gotten to use it!" Kowalski argued.

"No! It's mine now!" Maurice growled. "I wish the penguins couldn't move!"

"No!" Kowalski yelled. The penguins all tried to walk over to Maurice, but they were planted on the ground by an invisible force.

"That'll stop you from getting my wisher!" Maurice cackled.

"But it doesn't stop _me_!" Julien yelled. He jumped over to the bed and snatched the wisher from Maurice. "I wish Maurice was tied to his bed!"

A bunch of ropes came down and tied themselves around Maurice. No matter how much he squirmed, he couldn't get the ropes undone.

"I wish the penguins were free to move," Julien said. Then he handed the wisher to Skipper.

"Thank you Ringtail! We couldn't have completed this mission without you!" Skipper said thankfully as he walked over to Julien.

"Oh, it was nothing. You helped me get out of that cage," Julien replied.

"Hey! That's _my_ wisher! Give it back and untie me!" Maurice yelled.

"I wish that Maurice was untied, but he can't use the wisher anymore unless I wish for him to be able to again," Skipper said.

The ropes disappeared and Maurice ran over to the penguins, but even though he was only a centimeter away from the wisher he couldn't touch it.

"Please let me have just one more wish!" Maurice begged.

"No! At least I'm nice enough to let you keep all the stuff you've already wished for," Skipper said.

"Well, we should probably get back to the HQ," Kowalski said to the other penguins.

"Yeah, I'm tired," Private said as he yawned.

"Here Kowalski," Skipper said as he handed the wisher to Kowalski.

"Thanks Skipper. I wish all of us penguins were back at the HQ," Kowalski said.

They all got instantly transported back to the HQ and went to bed right away. Kowalski wished for no one besides him to be able to use the wisher in case anyone stole it while he was sleeping.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile everyone! I had a new brother born and was busy with school, but I'll try to keep updating at least once a week. Don't worry this story isn't even close to being over with yet. I know the ending seems like it.**


	4. In The Wrong Hands

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Penguins of Madagascar. They all belong to Dreamworks and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Kowalski woke up the next morning to find that the wisher wasn't by him. He panicked for a moment, but then remembered that no one else could wish for anything anyway. He smiled in amusement as he watched Private trying to wish for a chocolate bar.

"Come on you stupid wisher! Why won't you work?" Private yelled. He was about to throw the wisher on the ground, but Kowalski stopped him just in time.

"Private! Don't you _ever_ throw this! It took me a long time to create this and I don't have the parts to make another one!" Kowalski yelled.

"I'm sorry Kowalski," Private said meekly as he stepped back. "It wasn't working and I was getting frustrated."

"It didn't work because last night before I went to bed, I wished that no one besides me would be able to wish for anything. That way nothing bad will happen," Kowalski replied.

"Oh, well could you let me wish for a chocolate bar now?" Private asked.

Kowalski sighed in irritation. "Alright, but after this no more wishes from anyone else for awhile. I wish that Private had a chocolate bar."

"Oh thank you Kowalski!" Private cheered as a chocolate bar appeared in his flipper.

"I'm going in my lab now. Tell Skipper and Rico not to bother me when they wake up," Kowalski demanded.

"Okay. I'll make sure I tell them," Private responded.

Without another word Kowalski went to his lab. He wanted some peace and quiet. He hadn't really gotten to enjoy the wisher that much because everyone kept taking it.

A few minutes later, Skipper and Rico woke up. Right away they wanted to use the wisher. They couldn't find Kowalski, so they went over to Private.

"Where's Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

"He's in his lab. He told me to tell you not to bother him," Private responded.

"Well we're gonna bother him anyway! We want to use the wisher!" Skipper said.

"Uh huh!" Rico agreed.

"But Skipper, think about it. Kowalski went through a lot of trouble to get it back, and he hasn't gotten to use it that much," Private said.

"Who cares? Rico and I haven't gotten to use it at all," Skipper complained. Without listening to anything else Private had to say, he walked over to Kowalski's lab and knocked on the door.

"Go away! I'm not letting anyone use the wisher!" Kowalski yelled.

"Why not?" Skipper asked even though he already knew the answer.

"I've barely had a chance to use it and I'm getting really tired of everyone else taking it," Kowalski responded.

"But you _did_ get to use it when you first made it, and Rico and I didn't get to use it at all, except when we were getting it back from Maurice. But I didn't wish for anything fun yet," Skipper argued.

"Please Skipper, go away. Maybe tomorrow I'll let you," Kowalski said irritably.

Skipper was really fed up with Kowalski. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Rico!" He yelled.

Rico coughed up a stick of dynamite and put in next to the door, then he and Skipper ran away while the door blew up. Then they rushed in the lab.

"Hey!" Kowalski shouted. "I wish that Skipper and Rico—"

Before Kowalski could finish his wish, Skipper leaped on him and tried to take the wisher. They wrestled for a few minutes before Kowalski gave up. He was too tired to try and fight anymore. Skipper grabbed the wisher and ran out of the lab.

"I wish I had a big bowl of fish!" Skipper said. Nothing happened. "Huh? What's wrong with this thing?"

"Ha! You can't wish for anything because I wished that the wisher will only work for me," Kowalski said triumphantly.

"But that's not fair! I haven't gotten a turn yet! Wish that I can use it now!" Skipper demanded.

"No way Skipper. Nothing will change my mind," Kowalski said.

"Oh really? Rico! Tie him up and lock him in a room until he makes the wish," Skipper said.

"No! You can't do this to me!" Kowalski yelled as Rico started tying him up. "I thought we were friends!"

"Friends? If we were friends you would have let me use the wisher!" Skipper yelled madly.

"I _will_ let you use it, but you just have to wait until tomorrow. Please untie me!" Kowalski begged.

"Not until you make the wish!" Skipper shouted.

"I'll never make the wish!" Kowalski yelled.

"Then you'll stay tied up! Rico, take him away," Skipper ordered.

"Wait Rico! Skipper, you can't do this! Kowalski didn't do anything wrong!" Private yelled.

"I can do whatever I want!" Skipper shouted. "I'm in charge!"

"Alright Skipper! I'll make the wish!" Kowalski said in defeat.

"That's more like it," Skipper said victoriously as he ordered Rico to untie Kowalski.

Skipper handed the wisher to Kowalski. "Don't try anything funny," Skipper warned. "Rico and I are right here."

Kowalski didn't answer and said, "I wish that Skipper and Rico can't touch me!"

"Hey! Kowalski! Undo that wish at once!" Skipper demanded.

"No! I wish that Skipper and Rico didn't want to use the wisher anymore and that they'll let me go!" Kowalski said.

"NOOO!" Skipper yelled. All of a sudden he looked confused and said, "Why is Kowalski tied up? Rico! Untie him at once!" Rico untied him without a word.

"Now what's going on? Why were you tied up?" Skipper asked Kowalski.

"Uh, we were playing a game!" Kowalski lied. "Now I have to go in my lab. Bye!" He ran to his lab and wished for the door to be fixed, then he locked it.

Skipper scratched his head while looking at Rico with a puzzled expression on his face. Rico just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Kowalski was finally getting to use the wisher. He wished for a bunch of scientific things and a few snacks. He was deciding on what to wish for next, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Kowalski asked annoyed.

"It is me! King Julien!" The lemur king called from the other side of the door.

Kowalski sighed in frustration. "I'm not letting anyone use the wisher until tomorrow!" He yelled.

"Oh, but couldn't I just wish for one thing? Pretty please?" Julien asked.

"No! Now go away!" Kowalski shouted.

"I'll give it right back after I'm done! Please please please please please?" Julien kept nagging.

Kowalski ignored him and wished for more things. Julien kept pounding on the door and repeating 'please' over and over again. Kowalski was getting really annoyed. He couldn't think of anything to wish for when he was being distracted by all that noise.

He finally opened the door and handed the wisher to Julien. "Just take it! I can't think when you're making all that noise! One wish only though!" Kowalski yelled.

"Ha ha! Thank you smarty penguin! I wish I was back at the lemur habitat with this wisher!" Julien said. He disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Oh no! What have I done? I should have known he'd do that! Now I have to get it back!" Kowalski yelled.

"What happened?" Skipper asked as he ran in the lab.

"Julien tricked me into letting him use the wisher and now he's gone! Who knows what he'll wish for!" Kowalski said in dismay. All of a sudden Kowalski's inventions disappeared.

"Hey! Where did my inventions go?" He asked angrily.

Everything in the HQ started disappearing, including the TV and furniture.

"W-What's going on?" Private asked worriedly.

"Julien must be doing this!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"We have to stop him! Let's go!" Skipper yelled as he headed for the door.

"Not yet! I should invent something to help us get it easier. We won't be able to just grab it from him," Kowalski explained.

"What do you have in mind?" Skipper asked.

* * *

"Julien let us out of this cage!" Maurice demanded.

Julien just laughed. "I wish that Mort and Maurice cannot speak!" He said as he held the wisher. He had wished for all of Mort and Maurice's possessions, as well as the penguins'.

"And now magic wisher, I wish to have everything from all the animals' habitats!" Julien said.

One by one, things were disappearing and ending up in the lemur habitat. All the animals were confused on what was happening. They didn't know about the wisher.

The lemur habitat was overcrowded with stuff, and Julien could barely move as he was surrounded by a pile of things.

"I wish the lemur habitat was ten times bigger!" Julien said. The habitat suddenly grew to a gigantic size and everything in the zoo magically moved over to make room. The animals were very scared when they felt their homes being violently moved. They had no idea what was going on.

"Ah ha! This is so fun! I'm going to make this habitat so much better!" Julien said happily.

Mort and Maurice tried desperately to get out of the cage they were in, but to no avail.

"Hm, what else should I wish for?" Julien asked himself. "Ooh I know! I wish for it to be raining on everyone except me!"

The sky suddenly got dark and poured rain on all the animals except for Julien. There was a small spot in the sky where it was bright and sunny, and it was right over Julien.

"This is so cool! I'm dry and warm here while everyone else suffers!" Julien said excitedly.

Suddenly he felt a strong force pulling him off his throne and onto the ground. "Ah! What is happening?"

"That's it boys! Keep pulling him in!" Skipper called out.

"What are you doing?" Julien asked as he was pulled closer to the penguins by the unknown force.

"We're using a giant magnet to attract the wisher! It's made out of metal," Kowalski responded.

"No! I will never give up of this wisher!" Julien said as he tried crawling away, but the force was too strong. Before he could wish for anything, the wisher stuck to the magnet and so did he, since he was holding on to it.

"I'll take that!" Kowalski said as he pulled Julien off of the wisher and grabbed it. "I wish that everything was back to normal!"

The sky instantly brightened and the rain stopped, the lemur habitat was returned to normal size and the other habitats were moved back, everyone's possessions returned to their owners, and Mort and Maurice were out of the cage and could speak.

Everyone cheered except Julien. He was crying like a little baby and having a temper tantrum.

"Mission accomplished!" Skipper said as he high flipped the other penguins.

Kowalski's face suddenly looked sad and he sighed. "And now there's just one last wish to make," he said regretfully. "I wish that the wisher was destroyed."

The wisher vanished and the lemurs and penguins all gasped.

"Kowalski! Why did you destroy the wisher?" Private asked.

"It's caused too much trouble. It's better that it's gone now," Kowalski said.

"Aw," Private, Rico and Skipper whined.

* * *

Back at the penguin HQ, Kowalski was serving breakfast. Raw fish.

"Cheer up guys. We can still have fun without the wisher," Kowalski tried to convince his comrades.

"Yeah, whatever," Skipper said gloomily.

"Maybe this will cheer you up," Kowalski said as he set a small handheld device connected to a helmet with wires on the table.

"What is it?" Skipper asked uninterested.

"A video game, but not just any ordinary video game. If you put this helmet on you'll instantly be transported inside the game!" Kowalski explained proudly.

That caught the attention of everyone at the table. They all scooted close to the game.

"Well done Kowalski! You invented something else to make up for the wisher. This looks really cool!" Skipper said.

"Any volunteers?" Kowalski asked.

"Ooh me! I wanna try it out first!" Private said excitedly as he held up his flipper.

"Alright then, just put this helmet on," Kowalski said as he handed it to Private.

Kowalski turned on the game and Private suddenly vanished from the room. The penguins got closer to look at the screen. They saw nothing at first and were worried.

"Oh no! Where's Private?" Kowalski asked, his eyes wide with concern.

"I'm right here Kowalski!" Private said happily as he waved at them from inside the game. They all sighed with relief when they saw their youngest teammate was safe.

"Now before you do anything Private, let me warn you. You only have ten lives. I know that may sound like a lot but if you lose all of them, well, you'll really die!" Kowalski said nervously.

"Oh great. You invented something else that's dangerous!" Skipper said angrily.

"Don't worry," Kowalski reassured. "As long as we're watching him closely and he's careful—"

"Ouch! Kowalski! I lost a life!" Private yelled.

"You were saying Kowalski?" Skipper said irritably.

"Oh, when will I learn?" Kowalski asked himself.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in 5 months! My internet just got turned back on today. Anyway I was going to write more to this story, but I really couldn't think of anything else to write. So sadly this is the last chapter. :( But I'll probably write a sequel sometime in the near future! :D Thanks for all the reviews and favorite story/author adds!**


End file.
